Lust Comes From Strange Places
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. Slightly AU. YamiSerenity Serenity gets caught in a sticky situation when Yami's lust begins to take over.


Lust Comes From Strange Places

By SMYGO4EVA

She had now been backed into a wall, her hands searching blindly for something to grab, but all she felt was nothing except the violet orbs roving over her internally trembling body. Her hazel orbs glanced onto the floor, face tinted pink.

"Wh-What is it that you want from me?" Serenity inquired, her voice wavering and shaky.

The quite attractive man smirked a bit. "I do not wish of anything that I will have to lose," he replied, his voice too soft and too saturated with lust. He reached his right hand over the left side of her face, the smallest finger stopping at the base of her lips. "And I do not wish to lose you, my dear."

Serenity's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. _My dear? What are his intentions?_

The hand that was formerly on her face was now trailing down to her waist, the other appendage lurking there as well. As luck may have it, his surprisingly soft lips met her own in a kiss. She couldn't move a muscle; she felt as if she had melted. Was this all it took to seduce her? She closed the shutters called eyelids and gave in to the presently requited lust.

The libidos of the opposites were being fulfilled but with discretion. Who knew it would be this easy?

Yami's tongue made its way into Serenity's mouth and it briefly slunk out so he would lick her lips with vehemence and hunger. She stood her ground, but she let him continue. His lips released her mouth so he would place her firmly on the wall, holding her by the shoulders and let his lips trail over her closed eyes and her neck.

After a few moments, he ceased those actions, but only in able to go behind Serenity's stagnant form, and hold her close to his own body, his arms hugging her body, stealthily under her breasts.

"If this is uncomfortable for you, I can stop." Yami stated, a smidge of disappointment hinted in his rich and authorative voice. His grip on her tightened in both loving yet possessive ways. He leaned over closer so that his lips met her right ear. "Only I don't want to…"

She was speechless. What could she say at a time like this? "Wow.." She said in a low whisper; this was really something and she didn't want to ruin it. "I…what are you planning to do with me? Rob me of my innocence?" she questioned, a little fear revealed in her voice.

Yami smirked somewhat. "Eventually. But…I will not let another man's lips taint your very succulent ones…only mine." With that, the hand that was under her breast rose as it gently stroked the curves of the mammary gland. Then, she felt his lips dance lightly on the skin of her neck and began kissing fervently. A suppressed moan escaped her orifice. Yami grinned, seeing the desire that was inevitable for both of them. He then let his tongue stick out, licking the skin away.

The hand that wasn't on her breast trailed from her back to under her shirt, made its way up to her shoulder and begun to slink the fabric away carefully….

That touch brought her back to reality and she spun around to slap Yami across the face. He lurched back and rubbed his face, not crying out in pain or anything.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Serenity shrieked, appalled at the lecherous actions; such a shame for an attractive man. She walked back a few steps so they'd be apart – very apart.

Yami's cheek stung like hell, but he still managed to raise an eyebrow questioningly. "I thought we had agreed on something, unless you didn't catch the subtext, my dear." He replied, humor evident in his voice.

"I do not exist in this world to be anyone's plaything! Especially not yours!" She exclaimed. With that, she picked up the gun he (Yami) had dropped earlier and positioned it threateningly at Yami, moving it slightly so the direct hit would be between his amethyst orbs.

A little shocked at first, Yami revealed a toothy grin and chuckled heartily. Serenity's indignation subsided into disbelief. _He's laughing?_

"What's so funny?" She retorted, keeping her uncertainty a façade.

"I'm surprised at your fervor, Serenity. But, that doesn't mean we can't acquaintances, right?"

She narrowed her honey eyes. "Spare me the lecture! I've had just enough of you! What do you want from me?" To be honest, she did want to know what interest he had of her, but she had no idea she would be holding a gun at his face! She never held one before, so she just kept her finger near the trigger, praying that she wouldn't kill him. He really posed no threat, however, those amethyst eyes of his held something.

Yami in turn closed his own amethyst eyes. "Well, killing me won't get you the answer, miss. I take it you're familiar with the Human Instrumentality Project?"

She blinked a couple of times. "Yeah. What of it?"

His grin morphed back into its regular stoic way, opening his orbs again at this one. "Just so you know, I am a part of the cursed thing as well…so that makes us alike in a way."

"What're you saying? Are you a subject or a hotshot creator in it?"

Yami' attention seemed too sparse at that question. His mind went blank, as if a teacher had just asked him a question and he had no idea what they were talking about.

"I-I-I-I-I have no idea." He replied, ashamed at what little information he had to offer the girl.

"Liar." She then released the trigger, looking on as it zoomed towards Yami; the attack was cut short when he caught the bullet with one hand.

Hazel orbs widened at this. _He caught it!_ "Wow…how…how the hell did you do that?"

Yami lowered the bullet and dropped it to the floor, little tings making its way to Serenity's ears.

"Unlike some things, I do know how to block an attack. Plus, I don't want to be killed by the very person I desire, Serenity. It wouldn't seem right." Yami replied, his amethyst eyes still lingering on the fallen projectile.

She blinked a couple of times. "I see…so…I guess we're even now." She let the gun drop from her hand and felt it collapse underneath her feet.

"Correct." Yami stated.

"But…" He began, his violet orbs roving over Serenity's body one last time. He sauntered over until he was now mere inches away from her. "I do want to even the score a little bit better…"

He reached out, letting a tender hand reach her cheek, and closed the distance between them with a kiss. This time Serenity let him kiss her, for unlike some of the previous pecks, this one felt genuine, softer than the other ones.

Yami' other hand rested on her waist, gently, pulling her body closer to his own. Unexpectedly, their lower bodies met as well, but the two paid no mind. Serenity lifted her arms and placed them around the nape of his neck, like handcuffs. Deeper the osculation became just then; the hand that was originally on her cheek dropped upon her thigh, stroking it slightly. She, if truth were told, liked this gesture and let him continue. Impulsively, one of her appendages left the nape of his neck in order to go downward as well. Soon, her slender fingers met his stiff rod, moving them up and down in a sensual fashion. He moaned at the sensation. Noticing this, he stifled the urge to take the girl right then and there; now wasn't the time.

He pulled away from her, standing his ground, his cheeks tinted pink from her previous action. She blushed too; she couldn't believe she really did that, finger a man's groin area…it was unlike her. But, somehow desire took over her common sense.

Yami blinked a couple of times before coming up with anything to say. "I-I-I'm guessing it's safe to say that we're even now, right?"

Serenity looked at her fingers, and then at Yami. "I guess so…"

Yami nodded. "Hm-Hm." He started to walk away but something stopped him. He looked over his right shoulder, and saw that Serenity was holding one of his hands. His eyes widened a bit, surprised at the act.

"Serenity…"

"I just wanted to tell you…that I like you a little more now." She replied, her cheeks still tinted pink.

There was a short pause, then a smile that was produced by Yami. "I could tell you the same thing."

FIN


End file.
